Unbreakable
by Aggie Got A Stereo Heart
Summary: Leo has a twin sister named Mel, when he gets a call that says she has been kidnapped with his childhood and her friend Liv. Tasha, Davenport, Adam, Bree, Chase and him work together to get them back, But who knew that all of this chaos would continue and secrets had to be Revealed and in the end, Certain people, together, could be Unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

Leo's POV

I was helping Adam, Bree and Chase make fortune tellers. When the phone rang. I went up and got it.  
Convo-

Me- Hello?

?- Leo?

Me- Dad?

Dad- Yes, is your mom there?

Me- No...

Dad- Listen...Its about Mel

Leo- Mel!

Dad- Yes, this morning, i went to wake her up for school and she wasn't there, they left a note saying, theres a price to pay to her back, and not money, i don't know what it is, tell ur mother, i have to go...love you..

Me- Ok, love u too.

End of convo

Bree- Leo, who was that?

Me- It was my dad-

I was cut off by my mom and big D walking in.  
I ran and hugged her.

Mom- Well, hello!

Me- Mel!

Mom- What do u mean about Mel?

I told all if them what happened. Mom sighed.

Mom- We gotta find her, shes probably misreble.

Mel's POV

I'm surprisingly, not miserable. I mean, Marcus and his dad, let me watch TV and eat candy all day, they even let me go to an R5 concert and meet and greet, tommorow, now i'm watching movies with Marcus and Liv. Liv was kidnapped with me. Yay! I think. I still miss my dad. I wonder if my mom and Leo heard about this? Then, my head started pounding. Memories started flooding through me, but 3 caught attention

Me and Leo decided to play hide and seek, he was it. I was trying to figure out where to hide, when I bumped into a girl  
Me: Sorry.  
Girl: Me too.  
Me: I'm Melody.  
Girl: , I'm gonna call u Mel.  
Me:Ok, how old r u?  
Liv: 6, you?  
Me: 5

Then Leo came up and tagged me.  
Leo: your it!  
Me: this is my brother Leo, were twins.  
Liv nodded.  
Liv: I'M LIV!  
Leo: OUCH!  
I covered my ears.  
Me: WE'RE PLAYNG HIDE AND SEEK! WANNA PLAY!  
We were all covering our ears  
Liv: SURE!  
Leo: I FEEL LIKE GRAMPERS!  
We all laughed.

I smiled at that one. THEN:

Leo, Liv and I were playing BS, a card game.  
Liv: BS!  
I shook my head.  
Liv: Darn.  
Mom: Kids! Come up for a sec.  
We all went upstairs and sat down in a chair.  
Me: Yes mom..  
Mom: Listen, your father and I are getting a divorce  
Leo and Me: What?!  
Dad: We're sorry, kids.  
Mom: Leo will be living with me, Mel, will be living with her father.  
Me and Leo looked at eachother  
Leo: When r we leaving?  
Mom: Now.  
She pointed to the luggage.  
I hugged Leo, then mom.

I stopped at that because, I didn't want to see them leave. I sighed. The last one was from this morning at 5: 30  
I was getting up to get some water when,1 boy opened my window and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder, he left a note but I don't know what it says, as he ran to his house he muttered.  
Boy: You'll be sorry Leo.  
I didn't know what my brother had to do with this, maybe it was another Leo. I tried screaming for help but nothing came out.

That boy, was Marcus

I can't believe i actually started liking it here, when they are after my brother. I looked at Liv.  
Marcus got up.

Marcus- Well, i gotta go talk to my dad. U two, stay here and watch the movie.

Once he left, me and Liv looked at eachother.  
Me- Did u have the same flashbacks i did.

Liv- Were they about us meeting, your parents divorce and how u got kidnapped?

Me- Yup. We gotta get out of here.

We ran to the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Marcus- Going somewhere.

We stayed silent, he grabbed us both by the collar and carried us into a room. It looked like a room for a rich girl. It had EVERYTHING. A MacBook too. He locked us in there. We tried to break out but it was no use.

There were no windows. We sighed defeated.

Liv- Well, we might as well enjoy this room, its our favorite colors, lets enjoy, cotton candy, frozen yogurt, slushies, and video games.

Me- Ok... But we're not giving up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mel's POV  
I paced around the room searching for something that could help us escape. MacBook? Perfect, i opened it up. Internet, Netflix, SKYPE! I really hope Leo kept his username. I signed in and typed in LeoTheLadysMan. Typical Leo.  
Liv- What are you doing?  
She took a look.  
Liv- These guys are really stupid  
Me- Yup.  
Leo was online, so i clicked video call.  
5 seconds later, his face appeared on the screen  
Leo- MEL! LIV!  
We waved  
Leo- But, i thought-  
Me- Yeah! We were kidnapped by Marcus and his dad. Ring a bell.  
Leo- Guys! Look, its Mel and Liv, they were kidnapped by Marcus!  
The screen soon filled with multiple people.  
Tasha- MEL!  
Me- MOM!  
Liv- Hey there, Liv here.  
They all waved.  
Some Guy- Hello, i'm Chase.  
Some Girl- Bree  
Another guy waves smiling brightly  
Other Guy- Adam!  
A Man- Donald Davenport.  
Me- Ok, we're at a Marcus's house.  
I explained everything  
Bree- I can't believe Marcus would do that to us  
Chase- I can't believe i'm saying this, but Leo was right.  
Liv- OMG!  
Leo- Hey!  
Me+Liv- Sorry Lele  
They laughed while Leo pouted.  
We heard footsteps.  
Me- Come as soon as possible  
I closed the MacBook  
Liv- GET IN THE BED, GET IN THE BED!  
We got into bed and pretended to sleep while Marcus opened our door and scanned the area. Once the door closed the room was silent, i opened one eye and saw that Marcus was gone. We then heard a bang, signaling that somebody was here. We ran to the door and opened it.  
Me- Idiot.  
We ran down the stairs, Mom, Leo, and the others were there.  
Me+Liv- That was quick.  
Marcus's Dad- How did u escape!?  
Me- Mr. Idiot here forgot to lock the door.  
I pointed to Marcus.  
His dad glared at him.  
Liv- Oh and Mel, plzzzzz do the honors.  
I kicked Marcus, square in the face. We all started fighting.  
Liv- Whos strong.  
They froze.  
All- What?  
Me- We need a strong person to carry the stuff from the room to our houses, duh.  
Adam- I'll do it.  
Chase pulled him back  
Chase- Fight first  
They started fighting while, me, Liv and Tasha went upstairs to gather everything, suddenly everything dissapeared like it was teleported. Davenport was behind us.  
Davenport- I'm a scientist/ billionaire inventor, i invented a teleporter and duplicater and shipped it all off to your rooms, equally.  
I looked at my mom  
Me- You have married well.  
She smiled.  
We went back downstairs to see, Marcus and his dad on the ground.  
Me- They dead?  
They sadly shook there heads.  
Liv- Analay! (thats creole, look it up)  
Once we got to there house, we looked around in awe. I was on Leos back.  
Chase-How can u carry her, and not a mini weight.  
I laughed and Leo dropped me on the couch.  
Leo- Hm, hm, hmhm,hm  
Liv and Chase were really hitting it off.  
Me- Ooooo, u too, getting all, pg 13?  
They blushed.  
Liv threw a pillow at me.  
Liv- shut up!  
Me- Nice house, i said staring everywhere. How did u learn how to fight like that.  
Chase- Karate.  
Bree- Born this way  
Adam- Lab rat.  
Me and Liv- Say what now?!  
All, except me and Liv- Nothing! #NoSecret.  
Me- Yeah... Can we look around?  
Davenport- Sure, just be careful.  
Liv- Mkay, whatevz.  
Me and Liv wandered off.  
Me- This house is huge!  
I leaned against the wall, then, this elevator door opened. We walked in  
Us- Cooooollll  
Then it dropped at a high speed and we screamed. Once it stopped, we stepped out, it was some sort of lab.  
Liv- Do u know what this means  
Me- That Davenport is a huge nerd.  
Liv- Yes, and, hes ur stepfather, and hes rich.  
Me- Right.  
There were capsules everywhere. Then everyone else walked in.  
Chase- Uh-oh.  
Me- What is this place?  
Davenport- Should we tell them?  
Liv+Me- Yes.  
He explained everything.  
Me- Coolest stepdad ever Leo.  
Leo- Well, hes technically yours too.  
Me- Cool  
Liv- But, ur still a huge nerd.  
Davenport- I know...


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I walked into the living room and saw Mel and hugging my...DAD!  
Me- DAD!  
They pulled away and looked at me  
Dad- LEO!  
We did a man hug.  
Then mom walked in and saw dad, gasping  
Mom- RAY!  
Dad- TASHA!  
They hugged and then me and Mel looked at eachother.  
Us- GROUP HUG!  
Big D and everyone else walked in.  
Big D- R we missing something.  
We all pulled away and looked at him  
Nobodys POV  
Mel- Way to ruin the moment.  
Liv- Hey Mr. Dooley.  
Dad-Hey, Liv, I'm glad u girls r safe.  
Mel- Wait...we left Marcus and his dad there, knocked out without calling the police?  
They all started to panic. Mel grabbed the phone and started dialing.  
Cop-Hello?  
Mel- Hi, this is Mel Dooley.  
Cop- The girl who was kidnapped?  
Mel- Yes, i was rescued and i need u to arrest the kidnappers at *** Brook road.  
Cop- Yea sure, im new at this so i think i should i ask u questions or...  
Mel- Hold on just one sec  
She held the phone to my shoulder  
Mel- HEY!  
They stopped to look at her  
Mel- I'm on the phone.  
She put it back on her ear.  
Mel- No...No...No...Just do it!...Bye..U should really quit your job...Your welcome...inform others...good...bye bye...  
She hung up.  
Liv- Who was that?  
Mel-Police  
They sighed in relief. And...Chase wrapped his arms around Livs waist  
Leo and Mel- R U guys... Together?  
They nod.  
Mel and Bree and Tasha awed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mel's POV

My dad was on a buisness trip for 3 months and left me to stay with my mom and leo and others. Liv was here too. We were getting ready for our first day at mission creek high. I changed into-402028image

Then saw Liv wearing- watergreen/set?i...  
Me- Cute.  
Liv- Thanks, u too.

Bree came out of the lab in this- cgi/set?id=90206...

Me and Liv- Looking good Bree  
Bree- thanks! You guys too.

-At School-

When we walked in,everything was normal, Leo walked up to us with a smile on his face.  
Me- Why so smiley?  
Leo- Because i get to spend more time with u!  
Me- Aww that's sweet.

-Time Skip-Gym Class-

G. Teacher- Alright! Head to locker rooms, put on some running clothes! We're going for a run!  
We ran to the locker rooms and Me, Liv and Bree changed from our gym clothes to this  
Me wearing- image/...  
Liv wearing- cgi/set?id=82030...  
Bree wearing- image/4805...  
We ran all the way to the...Frozen Yogurt shop? That was 10 miles away...Typical Gym teacher..

- Alright, time for Dessert!  
Student- But-  
G. Teacher- I SAID ITS TIME FOR DESSERT!  
We cowardly ran in all sweaty. Everyone stared at us in disbelief  
Girl at counter- Are you ok?  
We nod as i walk up to her  
Me- I'm Mel Dooley! My teacher made us run 10 miles, shouldn't you be in school?  
Girl- Hey, I'm Darcy! Thats harsh and, i am starting school tommorow at Mission Creek.  
Me- Thats where we go.  
Darcy- Cool!  
Liv- I'm Liv  
Bree- Bree.  
Darcy- I'm Darcy.  
Girl- Hey! Darcy! Have u seen Gale?  
Darcy- Ya, Hes on break.  
She nodded.  
Darcy- Oh! Guys, meet my sister Jess, Jess meet Liv, Mel and Bree.  
She pointed to each of us.  
Jess waved at us. We smiled.  
G. Teacher- You still haven't ordered yet...  
We all took turns ordering and made our way back to school, struggling to eat while running. When we got into school, everyone stared at us. Its official.

We are so getting detention.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I skipped a bit in the story, so try to keep up.

Nobody's POV

Analise wrapped her arms around Kennedi as the Davenports stared at her. Davenport stood there still trying to realize the fact that his own daughter didn't remember him. Mel stood there next to Liv, giving her a look saying 'What the heck is happening'  
Analise- You never answered me, Who are you?!  
Davenport- I-i'm your father.  
Analise froze and turned pale. Her head began to throb, she closed her eyes, after a minute. She opened them and looked at all of them.  
Analise- Dad, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha?

Adam- SHE REMEMBERS!  
They all tackled her in a hug while Liv and Mel stood there akwardly with their arms linked. They pulled away and looked at them, then Kennedi.  
Davenport- You have a child...  
Analise- Yes...I do...Who are they?  
Mel-I'm Mel, Leo's twin  
Analise- Leo has a sister?  
Leo- Yup.  
Liv- I'm Liv, Leo and Mel's best friend.  
Analise- Cool, Cool, I'm Analise Emily Davenport and this is my daughter, Kennedi Anne Davenport.  
Liv- Isn't Kennedi a boys-  
Kennedi- Hey!  
Mel- Smart. How old is she?  
Kennedi- I am 2!  
Davenport- Yeah...No. I don't want a little kid running around the house, Analise, I want u to put her up for adoption..  
Analise- What?! NO!? Either Kennedi stays, or I live alone.  
Davenport- You can't do that.  
Analise- Watch me.  
She left.  
Mel- Who wants sweet potato's?  
She slowly backed out of the room akwardly with Leo, while...Liv was snogging with Chase...

* * *

A/N- Bleck!

#Grossed  
#Out  
#Wait  
#I  
#Wrote  
#It  
#To  
#Many  
#Hashtags  
#TuneInForChapter6  
#WithDarcyAndJessAtSchool


	6. Characters!

Ok! So Here Are The Characters And Their Descriptions!

China Anne McClain as Mel Dooley.

Hey there! My name is Melody Dooley! But, I prefer Mel. Here's a little about myself.

I 3 Music

I have a twin brother named Leo

My parents split about 5 years ago, my mom took my brother and dad took me

I play every single instrument (Hehehe)

I sing a little (so you do)

My favorite color is Neon Pink

My favorite food is any kind if Japanese or Chinese food

My dad owns every single country club in this town, which is 47 My best friend is Liv Keener

My favorite band is R5, 1D, and Fun.

That is all YOU need to know, BAI, cuz i said so!

Oh! And I am 14 1/2

Olivia Holt as Liv Keener

Halo! Posse or not! My name is Olivia Keener. Call me Liv, Sexy, or Babe, if i'm yours, cuz calling me Olivia, gonna getcha DEAAAAADDDD. (Mel- OLIVIA BELLA-JESS KEENER! DON'T BE RUDE!) Me- Sorry, Mel Rose Dooley!  
Anyways, I am 15 years old, I am 2 months older then Mel. Heres other facts about me, just for the stalkers -Checks for Mel-

I like to sing!

I have a little sister, named Dana, whos 13.

I have an older brother in college named, Levi

My parents are teachers.

I am a straight B+ student along with Mel.

My fav color is Neon Rose -Me+Mel: Awww!

My favorite bands are R5 -R5: Yes!- Mel: -Faints- 1D -1D: Is she gonna be ok?- and Fun. - Fun.: Is she dead? Me: Can u do the end! Them- Sure! Me-Faints-

Them- That is all bebes and stalkers, or bebe stalkers! Mel-Wakes up and sees them- Whoa... -Faints again

Dove Cameron as Darcy Kel

Hello, My Oh So Fab Frenzies! The name is Darcy. Yeah, great name. I am 15 years young. Here are my facts:

I have a sister named Jess

My favorite color is Turquoise

My favorite food is Pizza

I have a job at the Crazy Fro Yo shop

I live in an apartment with my sister and 21 year old cousin, McKenna.

My parents moved to Kenya to start businesses

My sister is my best friend

I never had a crush before

My favorite band is one direction.

Thats all you need to know! Bye Bye Peeps!

Perrie Edwards as Jess Kel

Hi! My name is right there above! Anywho, Facts!

My middle name is Lela

I have a sister named Darcy

I am 16 years young

Parents? Kenya.

I live in an apartment with my cousin Mckenna and my sister

My fav colors are dark purple and metalic silver.

I love Bacon!

I work at the Crazy Fro Yo shop

My favorite song is Clarity by Zedd

Thats my cue to say bye! So Byeeeee!

Lucy Hale as Analise Emily Davenport

Hi. My name is Analise Emily. I don't know my last name. I haven't had a family since I was seven. I provided for myself for five years.  
But then I was kidnapped by Marcus and his father.  
I tried to escape, but Marcus's dad caught me, and then he raped me. I was still only twelve when he did that.  
I am now 15 and I'm still a prisoner. I live in a basement with my two year old daughter, Kennedi Anne. I've wanted so desperately to get out of here ever since Kennedi was born, not for me, but for her. She shouldn't have to live like this. If I could convince them to put her up for adoption and keep me here I would gladly stay if it meant she was safe.  
Marcus is coming. I have to go. See ya.

Ashley Olsen -as a small child- as Kennedi Anne Davenport.

My name is Kennedi Anne. I never had a last name. My mommy says i am smart for my age, even though, i have never been to school. I lived in a basement my whole life. But, i'm only Two. Sometimes, 2 people come down and hit my mommy. I don't know why. It stopped a few days ago. They never come down anymore.

Analise's POV on Kennedi

When I was 12, i tried to escape. But Marcus's dad caught me and raped me, that's how i have Kennedi. I am thankful that they never hurt her. Kennedi is really smart for her age. Marcus and his dad don't come around anymore. I heard police that day they stopped. They may be gone, but i don't trust anyone anymore except for Kennedi.

Willow Smith as Kamryn Ashley Willows.

Name: Kamryn Ashley Willows  
Age: 14

Description: you can call me Kami if u want, addicted to quotev/other social network, touch her iPod and you will die  
Additional: very very VERY emotionally sensitive, scared of Davenport's except for leo, shy and quiet. 

Bella Thorne as Avalon Greene

Name- Mackenzie -Mack- Nicole  
Age- 15  
BFF- Halle Brandon, Hunter Ross, Foster Mcclain  
Boyfriend- Hunter Ross

Zendaya Coleman as Halle Brandon

Name- Halle Brandon  
Age-15 1/2  
Best Friends- Avalon, Hunter, Foster  
Boyfriend- Foster Mcclain

Ross Lynch as Hunter Ross

Name- Hunter Ross  
Age- 16  
Best Friend- Foster Mcclain, Halle Brandon, Avalon Green  
GirlFriend- Avalon Green

Austin Mahone as Foster McClain

Name- Foster Mcclain  
Age-16  
Best Friends- Hunter Ross, Avalon Green, Halle Brandon  
GirlFriend- Halle Brandon

Cymphonique Miller as Trinity Clemons

Name- Trinity Clemons  
Age- 16  
BFF- Darcy Kel  
BF- Kayden Davenport

Luke Bilyk as Kayden Davenport

Name: Kayden Davenport  
Age- 17  
Best Friend- Darcy Kel  
GF- Trinity Clemons  
Adopted by: Cecile Davenport.


	7. Chapter 6

Darcy's POV

I woke up, and did my morning routine. I showered, Brushed my teeth, hair and changed into- untitled_234/set...  
I would like to look presentable on the first day of school.  
Jess- Hey!  
Me- Hi  
She was wearing- cgi/set?id=90844...  
We ate breakfast, said bye to McKenna-Mckenna!

-At School-

We walked into Mission Creek and looked around. I saw Mel, Liv and Bree. With 3 other guys.  
Me- Hey, Look.  
I pointed to them.  
Jess- Oh! Its Mel, Liv and Bree. And 3 guys, hes cute.  
She pointed to A tall boy. I shrugged. Liv saw us and waved. We waved back. She motioned us to come over. We walked over to them  
Me- Hey  
Jess- Hello  
Mel-Oh hey guys.  
Bree- Hi  
I couldn't help but notice that the tall one was staring at Jess.  
Me- I'm Darcy, this is Jess. And shes single.  
I winked at the tall one. He blushed and so did Jess. He still stared. I grabbed his phone and took a picture of Jess's blush and million dollar smile.  
Me- Mwaha- Ow!  
Jess had elbowed my in the rib and gave the guy his phone. Another guy spoke up  
Guy- Well, I am Chase.  
Short guy- Leo.  
Then the tall one took out his wallet.  
Tall one- Looks like, A-duh-um  
Jess- That is so smart.  
Did i mention that Jess isn't the brightest apple in the tree.  
Adam- Thank You!  
I rolled my eyes.  
Mel- So, what classes do you have.

I gave her my schedule.

Mel- Looks like you have all classes with Chase, Me, Liv and Leo. How about you Jess?

Jess- How about what?  
Mel- Can I see what classes you have.  
Jess- Sure.  
She handed her the schedule.  
Mel- You have all classes with Adam, and Bree.  
She smiled.  
Typical crushes.  
The bell rang. Mel, Liv, Leo and Chase showed me to theatre.

-Class-

Mrs. Hendricks- Alright, we have 3 students who haven't done the new student tradition.  
Class- We don't have one.  
Mrs. H- Well we do now! Mel, Liv and Darcy. Time to sing! Mel first  
We looked at eachother. Me slowly stood up and walked up front.  
She started to sing  
We all clapped for her. Then it was Liv's turn-  
Once again, people applauded. Then me, NOOO! I never sing in front of people  
Mrs. H- Darcy?  
I snapped out of my thoughts. I walked up and looked at the crowd 'Don't freak out Darcy' Shut up! I am freaking out! 'Well then' Then I started singing  
I closed my eyes, waiting for hate. But instead, people clapped. I opened then shocked. When I sat down, Chase was staring at me. Liv must've say too, because too because she shot me a glare and kissed his cheek. Must me a thing... ''That girl doesn't like you' I hate you! 'Your so mean to me'  
Mel whispered in my ear  
Mel- You were great, but Chase and Liv are a thing.  
Me- I can see that 


	8. Chapter 7

Analise's POV

I walked around the town with Kennedi, looking for a place to live. Houses for sale, apartments. I had money, i have been saving since i could talk and walk. I had done chores and helped my dad chore. I felt a hand grab me by my neck and start dragging me god knows where. I heard Kennedi as she ran to the person and tried to fight him. He punched her straight in the eye. I tried to scream but, nothing seemed to come out. Kennedi tumbled back, i closed my eyes. Not wanting to see her land on the street on her head. But i didnt hear anything. I opened my eyes and tried to see what was going on from far away, i was still being dragged. Chase had caught Kennedi before she had hit the concrete. He grabbed Kennedi's hand and tried to catch up to me. Once he had. He punched the kidnapper, in the jaw. Causing him to let go of me. He told me to run home and gave me Kennedi. So Kennedi and I ran home. I worried about Chase. We burst threw the door. Everyone looked at us. With Concern and worry. I told them the story. We started to panic  
Liv- W-Will Chase be o-okay?  
Me-I don't know.  
Just then Chase burst threw the door. With blood on his shirt. He looked like he was gonna pass out.

Liv's POV

Just taking one look at Chase made me want to cry. Then in a split second. He hit the ground. I screamed and ran to his side. I checked his pulse. It was faint.  
Davenport- Adam. Come on, lets take him to the lab.  
Adam, Davenport, and Analise picked him up and made their way to the lab. Then the door bell rung. I answered it. Darcy. I rolled my eyes, looking at her outfit- cgi/set?id=90778...  
Me- Dress for Chase?  
I scoffed.  
Darcy- Excuse me?  
Me- You heard it bitch. Your dressed for Chase. But your just a SLUT, WHORE, SKANK. Your trying to impress, but you never will.  
Adam, Leo, Tasha, Bree, and Mel gasped.  
Darcy- Whats your problem  
Me- You are!  
Darcy- I am dressing like this because this is my outfit for the theatre group, i'm going to be in a new two person play with Kaylie Simmers. Good vs. Bad! I just came to give this note to Adam from Jess! Give it to him!  
Me-...  
My eyes widened. She looked as if she was gonna cry and left. I looked at everyone. Chase was there, looking at me with dissapointment. He must have woken up on the way there and heard me say those things.

What have I done? 


	9. Chapter 8

Darcy's POV

RUN. T_hat was the first thing that came to mind. What really is Liv's problem? I mean. I don't care If i miss my theatre group play. I ran until i reached a cliff that leads to the ocean. No, I wasn't going to be all suicidal. I was just gonna sit and think...just think._

Chase's POV

I looked at Liv with Disappointment. I didn't say anything. I just ran out to find Darcy.

Darcy's POV

Did I like Chase? I liked him as a friend. That, I know. I sighed.  
?- Thinking?  
I jumped. I know that voice! 'No Dur' Ugh Shut Up! 'NEVA!'  
I turned around to face Chase. He looked so pale with blood on his shirt.  
Me- Yes...  
Chase- You OK?  
Me- I guess...are you?  
Chase- Yeah, I guess.  
There was an akward silence, until Chase finally spoke up.  
Chase- Look, sorry about Liv. I don't know why she would say that.  
Me- I don't know why your apologizing, but an apology won't cut what she said to me.  
With that I went home. When I arrived i was attacked. Literally, Attacked by a 6 year old. It was Charlotte, McKenna's best friends little sister.  
Charlotte- Oh, Its just Darcy. HIIIIII!  
Me- Hey hun, can you get off me?  
She got off my back. Then, Mack, McKenna's friend walked in.  
Mack- Hey Darcy  
Me- Hey!  
Then, Jess and McKenna walked in.  
McKenna- Hey, your back early  
Me- I didnt go, apparently, Liv hates my guts and have just made the biggest mistake of her life.  
Jess- Dont want to know, did u give Adam the note.  
Me- Passed it on.  
She nodded  
Me- I'm gonna head to bed. Night  
All- GOODNIGHT!

Liv's POV

Chase came back.  
Chase- Liv, we need to talk  
I stayed silent as he dragged me to my room by the hand.  
Me- Yes...  
Chase- I think we should break up..  
Ouch.  
He walked away without saying anything. I fell back on my bed silently crying.


	10. Chapter 9

Kamryn's POV

I sat quietly under the stairs of Mission Creek, Humming to Crazier by Taylor Swift. I watched as Leo and the Davenports made small talk. One of them must have heard me humming because they all looked under the stairs at me. I froze. I was afraid of the Davenports for unknown reasons. Except for Leo. I sorta liked him. Leo motioned for me to come over. I hesitated but crawled from under the stairs anyway.  
Leo- Hey Kami  
The rest waved. I stayed frozen, not wanting to speak.  
Adam- This is the girl you like? And who you think likes you? She must be a huge dork to like Leo.  
Everyone glared at him. I began to tremble. I am extremely sensitive.

Leo- Adam! Kami is extremely sensitive!  
The bell rang. I quickly walked to my class. Tears silently slipping down my cheeks. I had all my classes with Adam and Leo. Great.

-Class-

I silently played in my IPod as the teacher taught. I felt somebody grab my IPod  
Teacher- Miss. Willows...  
I grew furious, NOBODY touches my IPod.  
I sent her a 'Your Going To Hell' glare. My eyes turned red. I was born like that, whenever i got really mad. My eyes would turn red. She looked like she had seen a ghost and let go.  
Teacher- Carry on.  
Leo stared at me shocked, so did Adam. I went back to my IPod, trying to hide my smirk. I decided to go on Quotev to read something. Its math, but i still read.

-After Class-

Leo walked up to me.  
Leo- Listen, I am really sorry about Adam, hes just-  
I cut him off by kissing him

I had my first kiss!

I had my first kiss!

I had my first kiss!

A/N- It feels so wierd to think about Leo kissing someone...


	11. Chapter 10

Leo's pov

Oh my gosh! Kamryn just kissed me!

Me- W-Wow.

Kamryn- I'm so sorry Leo! I didn't know what I was thinking!

Me- It's ok Kamryn. I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend.

Kamryn- ok s-sure.

Me- Kamryn are you alright?

She burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her

Kamryn- do i have to meet you family leo?

Me- well, you've already met adam, but i guess you don't have to for a while yet. Why do you ask?

Kamryn- i've met analise. i know what those people did to her leo. what if that happens to me?

Me- i won't let them hurt you. even if they try to stop me, i will always find you. i will fight until the bitter end for you if thats how it has to be.

Kamryn- i don't want you to die for me leo. i'm not worth it.

Me- of course you are kamryn! you may not think that, but you are worth it. don't let anyone tell you different, ok?

Kamryn- my dad tells me that every single day. he says that i'm the reason my mom died, but it was really because of him. he abuses me.

Me- tonight when you get home pack as much stuff as you can into your backpack. i'm going to take you home with me tomorrow.

Kamryn- i can't fit anything into my bag. i have too many papers in it. and my homework.

Me- I'll do your homework for you. and just put your papers in your locker.

Kamryn- but we're out of school.

Me- oh yeah right! I'll take them for you.

Kamryn- thanks leo. this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me

Me- it's nothing Kami. Can i call you that?

Kami- sure

Me- well i gotta get home. can i have your papers and stuff now?

Kami- sure.

She took out her binders and her folders and handed them to me. There was a small black and purple book still in there.

Me- do you need me to take that for you? I pointed to the book.

Kami- no i can handle it. thanks for everything else though.

Me- yeah no problem.

Kami- leo?

Me- yes kamryn?

Kami- will your family approve of me staying with you?

Me- i don't care if they do or not i am not gonna sit back and let your dad hit you.

Kami- thanks leo.

Me- no problem Kami. if they don't like you or they try to make you leave then i'll leave with you. i won't let you be out there all on your own. i promise.

Later

I sat on my bed doing my homework. I had already done Kami's and I was copying the answers down on mine. I had already set up a sleeping bag in the corner of the room for kamryn. I still have to talk to my mom about this. I just hope that it goes well. I don't really want to leave, but i can't let kamryn live out there on her own, and i can't let her go back to her dad.

Later

Mom said that kamryn could stay for a while but we were going to have to tell the police soon. She can have my bed and i'll sleep on the sleeping bag unless she wants it. I just hope her dad doesn't find her...

Kamryn's pov

I packed my teddy bear my phone and some of my clothes into my bag. I know that I'm too old for stuffed animals, but my mom got it for me when i was born. My dad killed her when i was six, and this is all i have left of her. dad won't be back until saturday, so i can get to leo's safely. i'm glad he's letting me stay with him, but i'm afraid of his family because of marcus. i don't want him to hurt me. and adam hates me for no reason. i wonder who pissed in his cheerios...

The Next Day

No one's pov

Leo and kamryn walked in the doorway together. kamryn was mesmerized.

Kami- whoa...

Leo- *laughs* yup. i get that a lot.

Adam walked into the room. A look of disgust came on his face when he saw kamryn.

Adam- why did you bring your loser friend with you? doesn't she have a life to go off and find or something?

Kamryn burst into tears and ran out the door. She ran smack into Analise on her way out.

Kamryn- oh, i-i'm sorry.

Analise- it's fine. are you alright?

Kamryn- not really.

Analise- i didn't hurt you, did i?

Kamryn- no, it-it wasn't you.

Analise- do you wanna talk about it?

They sat leaned up against the wall and sat down.

Kamryn- adam asked leo why he brought his loser friend over here and he asked if i had a life to go off and find somewhere and it really hurt my feelings.

Analise- adam says stuff like that all the time. don't be offended by him. just whack him upside the head. that's what i do.

Kamryn- you shouldn't hit people for what they say analise. i would know. my dad does that all the time.

Analise- well we're not going to let him anymore. if he comes back for you we'll protect you. our family has a little secret. you'll understand later. you're technically part of the family now.

Kamryn- w-what kind of secret?

Analise- it's nothing bad, trust me. it's actually really good.

Kamryn- ok.


	12. Chapter 11

Mel's POV

I was on the couch wearing lets_go_out_for_...  
Then Leo popped up behind the couch, making me jump.  
Leo-Boo!  
Me- LEO!  
Leo- Sorry Melly  
I rolled my eyes at the nickname.  
Me- What do u need?  
Leo- A day with my sis!  
Me- Ok! Where to go.  
Leo- Where the future takes us!  
He did a super hero pose.  
Me- Let me change first  
Leo- What u have on now is fine  
Me- Pfft, No!  
Leo- Girls  
I rolled my eyes and went to my room and changed into- entry/74474518/v... I had this obsession with Adventure time (without the hat) I went back to the living room, He shook his head.  
Leo- Adventure time? Really? Layyymaaa!  
Me- Bite Your Tongue.  
Leo- I will not bite my- OW!  
I pinched his tongue with my adventure time nails.  
Me- Wait, I heard u had a girlfriend Kamrym Willows.  
I had my love perk kicking in.  
Leo blushed a bit.  
Leo- Yeah, but lets go to our Bris day!  
Me- Bris?  
Leo- Bro and Sis.  
Me- So when do I get to meet Kamryn.  
Leo- Weeeellll, shes sorta living with us now...  
Me- -Shrieks in excitment-  
Leo rolled his eyes and pulled me out for our Bris day.

Jess's POV

I Have whole house to myself! Yay! Darcy was working an extra shift and McKenna was at a gymnastics mean (pun intended wink wink) There was a knock on the door.  
Me-Coooomiiiinnnnggg!  
I opened the door to reveal a smiling Adam.  
Me- Hey!  
Adam- Hi, I got your note. You like me.  
Me-.A little.  
Adam pulled me in to a kiss.  
Yay! He likes me too!  
me- mean we're a thing.  
Adam- I guess it does..  
We kissed again.

A/N- I love you Jakey Doggie Boo


End file.
